Beast Boy's Web Redemption
by Techno Skittles
Summary: A really random oneshot on Daniel Tosh giving Beast Boy a Web Redemption on the aftermath of Spellbound on Tosh.0. R&R. Warning: If you don't like Tosh.0, don't read this. Story may be taken down later depending on how I feel about it.


**Author's Note:**

**Okay. I would like everyone to READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY. If you have ever seen the show _Tosh.0_, then you know what's about to take place. For those who haven't, I'll attempt to clarify.**

**On _Tosh.0_, Daniel has a segment called _Web Redemption_. It's where he finds someone who failed at something that was caught on video, meets up with them, and gives them a chance to redeem themselves. So for this short (and kinda pointless) oneshot, Daniel is going to give Beast Boy a _Web Redemption_ on the ending scene from the episode _Spellbound._ **

**Okay. Hope that cleared things up. **

**And by the way, I know there are a lot of _Tosh.0_ haters out there. Don't like the show? Guess what? Don't watch it. And don't read my story if you hate the show. That, or just get over it. **

**Anyways, onto the story I guess.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cartoon Network, Teen Titans, Warner Bros., Boomerang, Comedy Central, or Tosh.0. **

**Oh and real quick. I was too lazy to do this in story form, so it's in written in interview style. I might make a story version later and then add it. Also, sorry if I fail at his joking style. I'm not very good at that stuff. XP**

* * *

*_Tosh.0_ is filming*

Daniel: And now it is time for our _Web Redemption._ Tonight we will be redeeming Beast Boy from the Teen Titans.

Audience: *cheers*

*clip come on*

_Beast Boy: You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not._

_Raven: *comes out and hugs Beast Boy*_

_Beast Boy: *in shock and pulls away then gets hit with stank ball*_

_Cyborg: BOO-YAH!_

*clip ends*

Daniel: What was with that? A random ball of socks and underwear. You know, I think that maybe the dude knew it was coming. He pulled away and not even a second later he was pummeled by a unhealthy green ball of unwashed clothes. So anyways, I met up with Beast Boy recently to see if we could redeem his "moment".

-earlier that week-

Beast Boy: *sitting on a park bench*

Daniel: Heeeey.

Beast Boy: Hi?

Daniel: *sits next to him* You know why you're here don't you?

Beast Boy: Sort of.

Daniel: Well, we saw your short-lived hug with, Raven, it was?

Beast Boy: Yeah.

Daniel: So I'm here to help you redeem yourself.

Beast Boy: Okay?

Daniel: Okay, so first, I understand that she just went through a breakup with some mummy dude.

Beast Boy: Yeah. Malchior.

Daniel: Also, you called her creepy a few days before this?

Beast Boy: It was a foot in the mouth moment.

Daniel: Well, she hugged you. Do you think that if I called girls creepy that they would hug me?

Beast Boy: *shakes head* Very low chance.

Daniel: You sure? 'Cause if that's all it takes-

Beast Boy: I wouldn't try it. You'd probably get slapped.

Daniel: But you didn't.

Beast Boy: Guess I'm just lucky.

Daniel: Lucky my ass! So have you and Raven ever hugged before this was shot?

Beast Boy: No. I'd be lucky if I got through a day without a death threat.

Daniel: You know, they say that when a girl rips on a guy, it means they like them.

Beast Boy: I've heard.

Daniel: Complete bullshit.

Beast Boy: What?

Daniel: Don't believe it. Anyways, about Raven, did you think about hugging her back?

Beast Boy: I was too shocked to really process she had hugged me at all until later.

Daniel: So that ball you got hit with didn't cause you lose your memory or anything?

Beast Boy: No, but it stunned me for a few seconds.

Daniel: So what the hell was with that anyway?

Beast Boy: It was a game we made up.

Daniel: So back to Raven, during the hug did you picture her in skimpy clothing?

Beast Boy: *awkward* I'm still not sure why I'm here.

Daniel: Right. On to the redemption. First we're going to get you to hug a few random girls in the park.

Beast Boy: No! They'll slap me!

Daniel: When you're famous, you're invincible. Watch. *gets up and hugs girl walking by*

Girl: Creep! *slaps and walks away*

Daniel: *sits back down* That was just a trial. It gets better. You try now.

Beast Boy: I'll pass.

Daniel: It's the only way you're going to redeem yourself. Originally I was going to bring in a bunch of hot girls for you to hug but our crappy budget couldn't afford it.

Beast Boy: Fine!

-48 hugs and 57 slaps later-

Beast Boy: I swear to God, my face is numb. I can't feel it.

Daniel: Well, now if Raven slaps you, you won't feel it.

Beast Boy: What? That wasn't part of the deal!

Daniel: Beast Boy, are you ready to redeem yourself?

Beast Boy: Let's just get this over with so the pain will fade by next month.

-at Titans Tower, outside Raven's door-

Beast Boy: *knocks* Raven?

Raven: *from inside* Go away.

Beast Boy: C'mon, Raven! Please?

Raven: *peeks out door* What?

Beast Boy: Um. I've been thinking about our hug from after Malchior.

Raven: You do realize that was years ago?

Beast Boy: Yeeeeeaaaaah. But I kinda felt bad for pulling away so, you know, I wanted to make it up to you.

Raven: What are you talking about?

Beast Boy: *pushes door open and hugs Raven*

Raven: *goes wide-eyed* What?

Beast Boy: *still hugging*

Raven: *reluctantly hugs back*

Beast Boy: *pulls back slowly*

Raven: What was that about?

Beast Boy: Not a clue.

Raven: Well, okay. Then I'm going back in my room if you don't mind. *starts to turn*

Beast Boy: *suddenly kisses*

-clip ends, back to the show-

Daniel: That bit was shot from a hidden camera. Also, there was more to it but we had to cut it off because of the "maturity" that followed after that. First there was a bit of blood, mainly from me, then they disappeared into her room. Let's just say I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I still don't know why I did this.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Do. Not. Ask. This was a random idea that popped into my head when I was trying to sleep one night and it's been bothering me since. This story wasn't really meant to be funny or even good, I just had to get it out.**

**Although I would love you to review to say what you thought of this (even if you thought it was bad.)**

**Until next time~!**


End file.
